Shy Quincy
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: Why the hell is Uryu not talking to Ichigo all of a sudden? Why the hell does Ichigo even care? And why the hell is he suddenly getting hot over watching Uryu shower? Request fic. Fluffy in places, BUT M-RATED FOR A VERY BIG REASON! :3


This is a request fic for CuteGirl(random numbers). Thanks for asking me to do this, it distracted me from homework and essay writing!

Uryu had run off. Yet again. It had been happening a lot recently. He and Ichigo would go fight some hollow somewhere, and where as before they'd stop and catch up after a fight, now Uryu would leave without even saying goodbye.

Stupid stuck up Uryu.

Uryu wouldn't even talk to him in school any more. It was as if they had never been friends in the first place. Uryu completely blanked him. That was, until he thought Ichigo wasn't looking, and then those big blue eyes would be trained on him again. As soon as Ichigo looked directly at him again, Uryu would look in the opposite direction and pretend to be fully entranced in something else. It just didn't add up.

What the hell was going on in that head of his? Uryu, as far as Ichigo had seen, always had a logical reason behind his actions. So what the hell was this all about? What logical reason could there be for completely ignoring him all the time? It upset Ichigo. He thought that he had finally broken through the Quincy's thick skull and had managed to befriend him. He missed their pointless arguments and the constant teasing. More than anything though, he missed those blazing blue eyes and the hint of sarcasm in his voice. His voice as a whole actually. He missed hearing it.

Ichigo had yet again been shunned after a fight. He called out to him, but the raven haired boy didn't give an answer, just carried on walking. That had been the last straw. After recovering his body from a very whiny Kon, he decided to go to the boy's apartment and find out what the hell was up with him.

It was dark, the moonlight creating misty shadow-like tendrils above Ichigo's head. He had never been to Uryu's apartment before; he only knew tat Uryu jumped through the same window each time upon entering.

The strawberrynette climbed up to the fourth floor after running around to the side of the building, when he smirked at the strangeness of the situation, shaking his head in disapproval. He had stalked home a friend and was now sat outside their bathroom window at ten o'clock at night. It was an extremely weird situation to say the least. Not that it wasn't a nice bathroom; it was very orderly, a comforting shade of cream with shiny surfaces and neatly folded towels. The only thing that seemed to be missing from Uryu's stereotypical bathroom was a shower curtain for a cubical in the corner. Ichigo was struggling to see all this though; Uryu had pulled the blinds so he had to make do with the gaps inbetween.

Suddenly the door opened, and Ichigo crouched as still as he could. If he were caught, Uryu really wouldn't talk to him again. Especially as Ichigo would probably be in a prison cell.

Uryu walked in and stared in the mirror. Ichigo found this funny. He had thought of Uryu as vain, who would spend that long straightening their tie in the morning, but he hadn't thought of his friend as a mirror addict. Uryu's head made sharp contact with the sink beneath. Okay, maybe not vanity then. But why the sudden face palm on the porcelain sink? Was he feeling depressed? Was he suffering from self esteem issues? It didn't seem likely, this was Uryu, but Ichigo wasn't ready to rule out any possibilities yet.

Then, it started happening.

The tie landed in a heap on the floor. Then, the shirt. Ichigo knew that this wasn't right, knew that he should go home now and leave the Quincy to shower in peace, but he couldn't take his eyes off the skin that was almost as white as the sink next to it.

The glasses were off next, and Ichigo had to admit, he looked a lot cuter without them, especially with all the squinting going on. They were placed neatly on top of what Ichigo guessed was his medicine cabinet.

The belt came of smoothly with one quick tug, and landed on top of the shirt and tie. Ichigo gulped. There was no turning back now, he was utterly transfixed on the boy.

Finally, the trousers and pants came down and Ichigo had to grasp the window sill in order not to fall off. He was a lot bigger than Ichigo expected. That wasn't what had nearly made the Soul Reaper fall four floors though. No, it was the fact that Ichigo was captivated by his beauty, and that there was a strange heat forming in his own boxers.

Uryu walked over to the shower, giving Ichigo a brilliant view of his finely shaped ass as he bent slightly to play around with the nozzles. He stuck a hand in, and after playing around with the nozzles a bit more, entered the cubicle. He let out a quiet moan of satisfaction, a noise that went straight to Ichigo's groin.

The steam rose of of him in little clouds, and the Quincy kept his eyes shut. Water cascaded down his backside, down his slim chest, completely drenching his raven down hair. He reached for a bottle of green liquid, before squirting it into his hands and massaging it into his scalp.

Ichigo bit his lip as the soap suds tumbled down the pale archer's unblemished body. He could feel his own heat intensify as he continued to watch and felt something slowly rise to touch the inside of his thigh. he couldn't leave though, not yet. he had to see this through, boner or no boner. He had to find out what was wrong with the beautiful boy unconsciously teasing him with his shower-induced antics.

Uryu then picked up the soap, lathering it with his hands become wiping his hands all over himself. Ichigo winced, surprisingly not alerting the Quincy, who seemed to be in a world of his own.

Bony fingers slipped down a thin but firm chest while arms slid over a toned stomach. His hands made their way down, down towards his thighs, before Uryu started pressing light touches to them.

Ichigo was alert now, snapped out of his haze. He could guess what was going to happen now, but he wouldn't let himself turn away. He wanted, no, needed to see this. Needed to see the moment when Uryu grabbed his manhood and started pumping himself, letting on hand fly to his mouth as he bit down on his hand.

This frustrated Ichigo. Uryu lived alone and was probably only keeping himself quiet for his neighbour's sakes, but it wasn't fair. Ichigo wanted to hear his voice, his moans, his pleads...

As if in hearing his thoughts, those wonderful noises tumbled out of Uryu's mouth, if only quietly, as he lent against the wall and thrust into his hand harder and faster. Nails clawed at the wall for support, but there was none. Somehow he managed to remain upright.

Uryu's hand slowly descended from the wall, entered his mouth briefly, and made their way behind his back.

Ichigo had frozen. He wouldn't. The perfect, sarcastic extremely intelligent boy wouldn't go as far as to...?

A finger entered his backside, and a look of sheer bliss covered every inch of the Quincy's sweat-sheened face. Uryu was getting louder.

Who on Earth had suddenly made Uryu act so irrationally? Who on Earth could he want so bad that he would prepare himself in advance? Ichigo had only moments to wait for the answer, before Uryu came and his world crashed down around him.

"Ich-i-GOOOO!" Ichigo fell off of the window sill, landing in the trash beneath, before suddenly scaling the wall again. What the hell? Had Uryu really just climaxed...because of him?

When he got to the window again, Uryu had slid down the wall, had his arms wrapped around his knees and was sobbing into his chest. One word of confusion and worry escaped Ichigo's own lips, a quiet sigh.

"Uryu..."

"I can't tell him. I can't have him. What would he think of me if he had seen that?" Uryu was shaking violently, though not from cold.

"He would think that I was a disgrace, just like everyone else." Ichigo put his palm to the glass.

"No, Uryu..."

"I love you, Ichigo." He whispered, choking up. "I love you and I'm sorry..."

Oh Uryu. The ignorance, the inability to look at him, the lack of conversation. He had been hiding it the whole time.

Ichigo sighed. There was only one thing for it.

The next day was a Saturday. Ichigo stood at the apartment door, not sure that he had the courage to go through with his plans. But he had to resolve what he had seen the night before. Plus, this was getting him out of a beach trip with Keigo, so...

He knocked and waited.

Uryu slowly opened, before slamming it in his face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To talk. Got a problem with that, Uryu? Talking to me? Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Uryu threw the door open suddenly, dragged Ichigo in by his collar, and closed it again.

"Why I have been avoiding you is none of your business!"

"Well, it kinda is, considering I'm the one you're ignoring here for no reason what-so-ever!" This was not going at all how Ichigo planned, but hey, this was Uryu. He was smarter, therefore, he controlled the situation.

Uryu pushed his glasses further up and sighed. Ichigo made himself at home on the sofa; he wasn't going until he had dealt with the issue.

"It's personal. I can't tell you Ichigo!" He smirked.

"I smell?"

"What?"

"I annoy the hell out of you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You have a crush on me?" Ichigo stood up and walked towards Uryu, who did the most predictable thing ever: backed up against the door. His face had gone red.

"No, I have not..." Ichigo made shushing noises as he leaned over the Quincy and stroked his cheek.

"That's not what your face is saying." Uryu looked to the side.

Ichigo had shown up out of nowhere, come into his home and guessed his secret. How could he have...

Uryu had spent the morning washing a hand print off of his window, one that hadn't belonged to him. It wasn't there ten minutes before he had showered...shower...

He had seen! He knew! Uryu suddenly panicked. What the hell was he going to say? Had Ichigo told everyone else? Had he come here to gloat?

Before he knew what he was doing, Uryu pressed his lips against the one's belonging to an unsuspecting Ichigo, holding him in place by his t-shirt collar. ichigo's brown eyes went wide in confusion, but then he relaxed and started to deepen the kiss.

He was doing it! Ichigo had accepted him! He...he was kissing back!

Uryu suddenly slapped him. Hard.

"A bit melodramatic! i was enjoying that..." Ichigo growled, sitting back down on to the sofa.

"That was for watching me shower last night!" Ichigo blushed and Uryu smirked. "Enjoy the show, did we?" Ichigo stuttered for a few seconds. Uryu found it cute.

"NO! I mean...yes, but," Ichigo was cut off by those lips again, slow and caressing, and the feeling of a smaller body than his own straddling him. The kisses gradually became deeper, needier, sugar coated in craving and lust...

"Uryu, if you want me..." Uryu started nibbling his jawbone and making his way down the ginger soul reaper's neck.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Ichigo pulled at his tie.

"Take me." Uryu's face looked up in wide eyed shock, which switched to childish delight and love, and then to sex-god supremacy.

"With pleasure." Ichigo slipped his glasses off and placed them on the floor next to the sofa.

"Beautiful."

They pulled at each other's clothing, taking only minutes to discard the lot thanks to Uryu's quick and nimble fingers. Ichigo stared at the pale body above him, completely fixated with it's perfection. Uryu had a slight blush to contradict his pale colour.

A hand slipped over the red-head's arousal. Ichigo sighed and arched his back just a tad. Uryu smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this for, Ichigo...how long I've wanted you for..." Uryu's head was suddenly between Ichigo's legs. Before Ichigo could protest, Uryu's mouth was on him and the heat made Ichigo shiver. Hands grabbed for ebony strands of hair as big blue eyes guarded by forests of heavy lashes looked up at him seductively.

It was all overwhelming. Ichigo couldn't believe it, but he had, quite certainly, fallen hard for Uryu. hard being the main word there.

"Uryu, stop..." Uryu shook his head, but Ichigo, not without a lot of mental complaining, pulled the lighter boy up.

"Not yet." A hand slipped around to the pale Quincy's ass.

"You've been preparing yourself for me, haven't you Uryu? How often?" Uryu blushed.

"I-"

"How often?" Ichigo asked with insistence. Uryu looked down.

"Every night for the past month. It'll still hurt though. My fingers are nothing compared to..." His blush turned a shade darker. Ichigo chuckled. So sweet. Three fingers were suddenly waved in front of Uryu's face.

"We'll start basic then, alright?" Uryu sucked on them without question. His tongue was remarkably skilled. Then he remembered why.

One time in class, he had been sewing up a girl's bag. He had tied the end of the thread, not with his fingers, but with his tongue alone.

Uryu suddenly let go and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, burying his head in Ichigo's shoulder. One hand dragged around the curves of his ass, before one finger pushed in. Uryu had been right. Even with the month of preparation, this was going to be tight.

A second finger was added into the mix. Uryu was coping well. As the third entered, he hissed slightly.

"You okay, Uryu?" A small nod and a strangled sounding 'fine' was all he got.

He kept still for a few seconds before starting to move his fingers in and out. Uryu gasped and then relaxed into it, the slight moan of happiness emitting from him. Ichigo started to increase the pace. Uryu started murmuring little yes' and 'oh, that feels so good's. Ichigo suddenly hit something, after about three minutes, making the Quincy gasp again.

"Oh, Ichigo! There!" Ichigo grinned. Bingo.

He thrust his hand at that spot, harder and harder, until Uryu was gasping and pleading for something bigger.

"I want to see your face when we do this. Up for riding me?" Uryu moaned in emptiness as the fingers were removed, but smiled in anticipation.

"Of course." Uryu steadied himself over Ichigo's throbbing cock, before slowly lowering himself down. Uryu looked hurt, but he kept going, most likely for Ichigo's sake. Ichigo gritted his teeth. it took everything he had not to just thrust up and have at it.

Uryu slowly sat down and breathed deeply, face red with strain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded, still panting.

"I'm fine, Ichi." Ichigo smiled and made a mental note of the nickname.

Slowly, Uryu started rising again, before harshly slapping back down backing both of the boys gasp.

"Fuck, Uryu!" The Quincy continued, increasing the speed of his rhythm as Ichigo thrust up to meet him. Ichigo's hands were on Uryu's waist and Uryu's on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Uryu! I can't do this for much longer." The sweat-slick Quincy smiled.

"I know, Ichi. I know." A few more hits and both gave way.

"URYU!"

"ICHIGO! Uryu collapsed on to Ichigo's chest as they both fought for breath.

"Hey, Uryu?"Uryu looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes?"

"Talk to me more." Uryu nodded.

"Why wouldn't I talk to my boyfriend?" Ichigo grinned before hugging him, kissing his forehead, and closing his own eyes.

"That works for me."

...

HAHA! THIS WENT AMAZINGLY! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, IT TOOK ME LIKE, TWO HOURS TO WRITE! KUDOS TO THOSE WHO GIVE REVIEWS!


End file.
